ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beginnings: Book Eight Light
"''There you go" The server smiled. "One jasmine and one orange, is there anything alse you need?" "Do you have any sweets?" Kopi asked eagerly "We most certainly do" The Server replied "I'll go find you some" She bowed then walked away, her long jet black hair swishing gracefully. Li Wei and Kopi were in a tea house in the small mountain top village of Jamanakai. It had been a few days since their heated confrontation with Agni, the would-have-been Master of Fire, and Li Wei still wasn't himself. They sat together in silence, Li Wei spipping his jasmine tea and occasionally glancing at Kopi. "Master, do you still think it was a good idea to have left the Sword of Fire at the Temple?" Kopi asked "As I've told you, many times before, I stand by my actions pupil. I am one for second chances and if Master Agni wants to become an Elemental Master then he will be accepted--the Sword was an indication of that." Li Wei said calmly before taking a long sip of tea. The tea shop was calm and peaceful, but then all of a sudden the shop started to shake. The wind outside began to blow forcefully and a sharp cry of a beast was heard through the air. The server how had just appeared with the sweets dropped the plate with a clang. "Quickly!" She yelled "They're coming!" She motioned for Li Wei and Kopi to follow her into the kitchen. The two stood up and ducked into the kitchen. "What's going on!?" Kopi screeched over the wind "This has been happening for the past few months now, almost every week dragons attack Jamanakai. We've tried to stop them, but they live in the Floating Ruins, and no one can get up the Floating Ruins!" The Server continued "Our village is going broke--the dragons are stealing all of our food and supplies." Li Wei stood up, taking the Shurikens of Ice from his belt "I'm going to confront the dragons." "No!" The Server yelled, but Li Wei had already dashed out the door. Kopi stood up and taking her crossbow from it's holster she ran after him. ''Well, they're doomed thought The Server sadly. Chaos surrounded him, houses were reduced to rubble, robbed of any valubles. Children were crying and all around the villagers were screaming. Li wei soon spotted the dragon. It was a shocking shade of blue and in it's long, sharp claws it held loaves of bread, jugs of water, and a few sweets. What would a dragon want with candy? ''Li Wei thought before expertly throwing the two Shurikens at the dragon's feet freezing the beast in it's place. From behind Li Wei an arrow whizzed by his head and struck the dragon in the eye. The beast roared and reered onto it's hind legs, shattering the ice formed by the shurikens. "So much for the element of surprise." groaned Li Wei "Kopi! What were you thinking!?" "I'm sorry master, I wanted to help." she said "Very well, then let's get moving. Keep distracting it, aim for it's weak points. I'll go in at close range with the Nunchuks of Lightning and get the stolen goods back." The two ran at the beast, Kopi striking a few blows with her crossbow. Mustering all his strength Li Wei got in close to the dragon before spinning the Nunchuks and hurling himself at the beast, electricity crackling above him. Li Wei drove the Nunchuks into the dragon and it keeled over from the electric shock. Gently, Li Wei set the Nunchuks down and began collecting the villagers belongings from the dragon, however just as the last loaves of bread were being picked up the dragon's eyes snapped open. Before Li Wei or Kopi could react the dragon stole the Nunchuks of Lightning and fast as it could, it flew away. A crowd was gathered outside the teahouse, eagerly awaiting the First Spinjitzu Master's plan to take down the dragon. ''Surely he'll be able to defeat that monster they thought, little did they know, inside the teahouse Li Wei was a wreck. "Kopi! What am I gonna do!? They are all expecting some brilliant plan, I DON'T HAVE A PLAN!" Kopi had seen her Master stressed out like this before. When Li Wei, a control feak, wasn't in control he had break downs. For someone who's always preaching about going with the flow it's something he ''really ''needs to work on ''Kopi thought. She bent down and not knowing what to do, patted Li Wei on the back "Uh...there, there?" She said awkwardly "Master, you've got to get out there and help these people. The only way to get the Nunchuks back are to find that dragon, and that's not going to happen if you're sitting here whining on the floor. For someone who has the power to literally create an island, and defeat the greatest evil in the world you're acting like a helpless baby." Li Wei stood up "You're right Kopi, I am being completely ridiculous. Perhaps you have noticed, but I have not been myself for the past few days." And with that he stood up and dramatically opened the door to the teahouse. "People of Jamanakai." He began grandly "For too long this dragon has been plaguing your village and now it's plight will fionally stop!" The villagers cheered. "Tomorrow morning I will ascend the Floating Ruins and bring down the dragons!" The villagers cheered. "Now, I need some volunteers to guide me to the Ruins!" The villagers didn't cheer. Only Kopi raised her hand. Li Wei sighed "Listen, I know I am the First Spinjitzu Master, but ''come on. I need your help." The villagers shuffled nervously, finally they moved into a huddle and then Gan, the mayor of Jamanakai stepped forward. "In order to choose who goes with you the villagers will perform the sacred stick ceremony!" "The sacred stick ceremony?" Kopi asked "It's quite simple, each villager pulls a stick whoever pulls the short one has to go with you." "That'll take forever" Kopi moaned "Exactly. Whenever you don't succeed procrastinate, procrastinate again...tomorrow." Gan smiled "That's our motto." "Well, I'm sorry, but that's dumb." Kopi said dryly "Yeah! The girl's right." A voice came from the crowd of villagers "Here she and Master Li Wei are risking their lives for us, and not one appears to be grateful. Well here, I volunteer!" The voice stepped out of the crowd. He was a gangly boy, probably not over eighteen. He had a kind face with dimples, a wide, sly smile, a crooked nose that suggested it had at one point been broken, and wide brown eyes. His blonde hair was long and shaggy and was so light it looked almost white. "My name is Vadus. And I volunteer as trib-I mean, on behalf of my village to take you to the Floating Ruins." "Very well. Your courage is appreciated Vadus. Meet us here tomorrow before the dawn." Li Wei bowed then turned away. "''There it is guys, the Floating Ruins" Vadus yelled over the howling winds. A storm swirled around them, a stark difference from the pleasant weather in Jamanakai. "Well let's get hiking." "Wait, wait, wait, you're going up there with us?" Kopi asked "Well, yeah. I'm your guide. I'm not just gonna leave you at the most important part of the mission." Vadus shrugged "That's very noble of you Vadus" Li Wei said "Gee thanks, but we're not gonna catch those dragons just standing here, c'mon." And with that Vadus swung his grappling hook to the nearest floating island and climbed up. The higher they got to the top of the ruins the more treacherous the conditions got. All around them lightning struck radomly, thunder rumbled and shook the ruins and the winds howled, but throughout this Vadus kept a positive attitude and he couldn't keep from occasionally bursting into song, which annoyed Kopi to no end, Li Wei, however, appreciated this optimism is what was a rather dim circumstance. The group had just stopped for a rest on a larger island when out of the sky fell a boulder. Instinctively Kopi and Li Wei swirled into their Spinjitzu to protect themselves, Vadus however wasn't so lucky. Not knowing what to do he stopped, dropped, and rolled, oh Vadus good for fires, not magic falling boulders. After the boulders stopped falling, Kopi rushed over to Vadus. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry we forgot about you." "It's not a problem, I'm okay." He smiled and stood up. "That was a really cool little tornado thing you did, how did you do it?" "Lots of practice it took me years to master, but it involves a lot of precise twirling and good posture, and..." "Kopi look out!" Li Wei shouted. The boulders had started again. "Watch out Vadus!" Kopi shouted before performing her Spinjitzu. When the boulders were gone she couldn't see Vadus. Just then out of the corner of her eye she saw a tornado of bright white and silver. O''f course ''she thought ''I train for three years and Vadus gets it in a few minutes. "Whoa, those boulders, am I right?" he smiled "It wasn't just a coincidence." Li Wei said "Those boulders came from someone. Someone who does not want us here. We're nearing the top of the mountain, and I guess those dragons are smarter than we thought." And without another word Li Wei started expertly hopping from island to island. Kopi followed, with Vadus struggling to keep up from behind. They were a few islands from the top when Li Wei motioned for them to stop. "Whatever's up there, I can sense their energy, and they're very dangerous. In addition to the dragons there are some humans who are undoubtably incredibly powerful in order to control dragons. Kopi, I know you can handle them, but Vadus before we head up there, there's something I need to give you. Ahem, throughout this journey, Vadues you have kept the light in your heart, now by the power vested in me, Li Wei, Master of Energy, I declare you Vadus Master of Light." A column of light brighter than any that had ever appeared descended from the sky and surrounded Vadus. When it ascended again Vadus was beaming, a faint glow of light surrounding him. "Whatever's up there, I'm ready!" He called. Next: The Beginnings: Book Nine Storm Category:Fanfictions